


太晚

by karroyi



Category: Karroy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karroyi/pseuds/karroyi
Kudos: 45





	太晚

“你才知道？”王源压低着声音，让气息在他耳边厮磨。王俊凯的耳朵最敏感，一碰就容易红。

“我看看，瘦了多少。”王俊凯说着就翻上了他的毛衣，王源里面只穿了一件衬衫打底，一撩起来就是白皙精瘦的腹部。他的确是又瘦了，两只手上去握住恰好。腹部的肌肉线条更清晰，少年气的性感。

“怎么不好好吃饭？”王俊凯背对着他，把王源整个人抱在怀里。他的衣服被撩到胸口，这个姿势凌乱而暧昧不堪。

“你现在说太晚了，已经瘦了。”王源仰起头咬他的耳垂，“早干什么去了。”

王俊凯的呼吸一滞，王源能感觉到他顶在自己腰间迅速勃发的欲望。他回身正面和他拥抱，却不接吻，单手解开王俊凯的皮带后却不再进一步的动作。

“总在想你有没有好好吃饭。”王俊凯也不急，突然有点委屈，“你到机场那天，我做了饭的，结果你不回来。”

“那你怎么没告诉我？”

“我还给房间里的娃娃喷了香水，和他们说爸爸今天回来了，结果你还是不回来。”王俊凯的声音微微拖长着音，好像是在控诉。

“好了，我不对，该早点回来的。”王源才笑起来，抬起脸和他撒娇。

“太晚了。”王俊凯盯着他，脸上表情冷着，欲望上头能让人变得更帅吗？王源有点晕晕乎乎的，被他直接扛起来压到了那张久违的大床上。

毛绒玩具上的确有一股香水味，是王俊凯平时最喜欢喷的那个味道。就好像铺天盖地都是他的气味。王源那么想着，抬头去和他接吻。

王俊凯吻着他，身体久违的被占满的感觉不算太好，可他也的确是太想念王俊凯了，抬头在喉间发出了一声他想听见的嘤咛。

“太瘦了……”王俊凯从他的颈间一路吻到锁骨，他的眼睛微微发着红，王源全身白皙漂亮，瘦的好像是易碎的艺术品，这种脆弱感让欲望上头的男人更加血脉贲张，“接下来哪也不去，就在我身边，吃胖了再出门……”

“现在不是在吃么……”王源笑起来，有点迷离的微眯着眼。这话刺激的王俊凯的呼吸声哼重了些，报复般的猛顶了他几下，他把自己的手指伸到了王源的唇边，示意他含着。

这个视角很好，他看着王源脸颊通红的含着自己的手指，模拟着身下的动作在他口中轻微抽插起来，这个动作充满着暗示性，情欲在空气中爆发出来。“好吃吗？”王俊凯俯身笑起来，额前的汗顺着鬓角落到颈处。

王源也配合他，抬眼看着他，故意发出吸允声。

他喜欢掌握欲望的感觉，用这种方式让爱人失控总让人心满意足。

“渣男……”在王俊凯故意用力顶他的时候，他压着嗓子咬住他的肩膀。这句话在这种时候就变了味，比起单纯的亲呢称呼更多了点味道。

“哥哥不坏源源不爱么。”

“轻一点……”他的报复来得太直接，王源生理性的被刺激出泪水，小声央求着他。

“现在说也太晚了。”王俊凯低头吻去他的眼泪。


End file.
